


Desperate

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: Avenger Smut [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Reader is almost two weeks overdue and is ready to try the old wive’s tales.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT - pregnancy sex, fingering, language, nipple stimulation,

Steve was in the kitchen, standing at the counter as he chopped carrots to put into the crockpot. Y/N was due in a week and her feet were extremely swollen, making it hard for her to walk so he had taken over any duty that would involve her to leave the bed besides for necessity. He wasn’t the best cook, but he was learning fast, having Wanda and Sam stop by to show him a few things that could help so he didn’t accidentally poisoned his wife or made her sicker than she already felt. And after a video call to her mother, he was now confident enough to make her favorite soup hopefully the exact way the matron had done it for her when she was younger. He finished getting the celery in when he heard his wife call for him, making him cover the pot, turn the heat down, and rushed up the stairs to see what she wanted. He stood at the doorway, phone in hand in case it was time for the baby to come.

“What is it? Contractions?” he asked with a huff of breath, even though he hadn’t exerted himself, but more because he held his breath on his ascent.

Y/N’s cheeks were flushed as she pushed herself up on her elbows to sit up completely from her reclined position on the bed. “I need to go to the bathroom and I can’t roll. I stayed too long,” she whispered, embarrassment lacing her words as she refused to look at him.

Steve sighed with slight relief and pocketed his phone, smiling as he walked towards her, his hands taking her ankles and slowly helped her move to the edge of the bed, trying hard not to baby her when she moved, knowing she hated being incapable of fending for herself. “Do you need help with getting there?” he asked softly as she pulled on his hand to lift herself up off the mattress, watching her shake her head as her other hand pushed into her back and tried to ignore the grimace she made.

“As much as I love our little girl, I just don’t think I can go on much more,” she almost groaned before taking shuffling steps towards their en suite. “I have been reading about all the old wives’ tales about inducing labor,” she called from the bathroom. He couldn’t help but smile when she whispered a small swear as she tried to move. He set about to adjusting the pillows and comforter for her, so she could rest again when she was done.

“Are you suggesting that we should try the whole castor oil thing?” Steve asked, remembering his mother offering the advice to a heavily pregnant woman who lived across the hall from them when he was a boy.

“Gross,” she called out. He could hear the water running and knew she would be making her way back out to him. When he turned around he could see she was tired from just the menial task.

“Walking isn’t one you’re doing nor the car ride down a bumpy road,” he smiled, going towards her to offer his arm for some support, resisting the urge to sweep her off her feet and to place her in bed.

“Definitely not,” she laughed softly, her arm going around his waist to just hold him for a moment, “I was actually looking at maybe pineapple and jalapeno pizza.”

“That’s disgusting,” he replied, pulling a face as he tried to imagine the flavor. Her laughter was enough to make him forget it quickly and he looked down at her with an amused questioning look. “So, I guess the chicken dumpling soup I’m making isn’t going to be something you’d want?”

“You made chicken dumpling soup?” she asked, not hiding the astounding tone at all.

“Yes. Your mother and I had a long talk about what I needed to do, and she said I can video chat her if I have any questions or problems. Which I should go check on it to make sure it is not burning.” He gently moved to hook his arms under her legs to lift her, striding across the room quickly to place her on the bed to tuck her in. “Call if you need anything at all, okay?”

“Yes, my love,” Y/N replied with a smile as she settled herself in the pillows, reaching over for the book she was reading, making Steve cock his head in curiosity.

“Romance?”

“Erotica.” She held the book up, showing him the grayscale cover of a woman’s back with a string of pearls hanging down across her skin. Steve gave her a questioning look, making her laugh. “One of the wives’ tales say that sex, orgasms, and nipple stimulation help kickstart labor.”

Steve gave her a cautious look and shook his head. “Well, again, call if you need me. Soup should be done in about four hours but I have to make the dumplings.”

“If I remember correctly,” Y/N started with a mischievous smile, “you don’t have to do that until the soup is done. How about you just come here. I will read you some of the saucy bits and maybe you can help get baby moving?”

“Read me erotica to get me going,” Steve laughed, “how about I read some. Otherwise you are going to want me to reenact the scene as you read.”

“How else am I supposed to orgasm?” she teased, handing the book over to her husband as he sat next to her.  His answer was only a wink before he skimmed the pages to look for a good spot to read.

“His gaze wandered over her perfect curves, licking his lips as his eyes settled on her face. The growing want was evident, straining against his slacks as it took every fibre of his being to not take her right there against the door.”

Steve looked up at her. “This…this is what sexual tension is?” he asked seriously.

“Shush, just read,” Y/N laughed, leaning against his arm to look at the book. He sighed and whispered an ‘okay’ before skipping ahead to a part he didn’t mind so much, or at least the writing was decent.

“He left one had to tease her left nipple, pressing against the pert peak with his thumb as his other slipped beneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms, his calloused finger rubbing against the clothed bundle of nerves. His mouth came over her nipple, his tongue laving as he began to rub firm, sure circles against her clit.”

Steve hesitated for a moment, feeling his wife shift slightly next to him and saw her skin starting to flush, knowing the words were starting to affect her and made him feel smug, deciding to skip ahead a few lines.

“He pulled off her panties, tossing them to the side, lowering himself on her, and she gasped in anticipation of what he was going to do next.”

“You skipped,” Y/N protested.

“Shush, I’m reading,” he teased, his hand closer to her moving to her thigh and drew small circles on her bare skin. “Now where was I? Oh, here…

“The tension from anticipating was nothing compared to the feel of his tongue over her clit, wet and hot and firm as criction set sparks going off everywhere like steel striking flint. Fingers entwined into the sheets tightly, digging into them as a storm of desire started to rage inside her, building exponentially with each swipe of his tongue. He was touching and claiming her in the most erotic and intimate of ways, steading her with his hands on her hips. He knew she was close, she needed distraction to keep herself from holding back. He reached his hand up and lightly pressed on one of her nipples as his tongue covered her completely, engulfing her as her orgasm took her.”

Steve stopped when he heard Y/N whimpered, putting the book down when he noticed her hand at her breast, her fingers rolling her nipple through the thin tank. He would have been lying if he wasn’t slightly turned on by the way his wife was reacting to the words he spoke, the slight bulge in his jeans was evidence enough.

“Turned on my dear?” he asked softly, his fingers moving higher on her thigh, making her breath hitch. He chuckled softly as she nodded, her body shifting gingerly to get more comfortable as he slipped a finger under her shorts and underwear to graze along her folds. “My,” he chortled, slipping his hand out so he could move.

“What are you doing?” she asked softly, trying to press up to grab him but stopped when her eyes followed his hands to the button of his jeans, licking her lips as she watched him slowly undo it and draw the zipper down.

“I think I can give you better than what that book can do,” Steve replied cockily, kicking his jeans out of the way before stripping off his tight tee. “I rather fuck you right now, given that the those wives’ tales didn’t say anything about eating you out.”

“They said orgasms.”

“And nipple stimulation, which I will give you plenty of as well,” he smirked as he moved to cover her body, capturing her lips in a sensual kiss. Y/N reacted immediately, making Steve smirk as he shifted his weight to his knees so his hands could roam her sides without adding any pressure to her bulging stomach. He felt a small nudge against his stomach and he pulled back to look down at the culprit. “That’s not making it weird at all,” he sighed, looking back up at her before he leaned in again to nuzzle her jaw.

“Don’t think about it,” she breathed, “you already got me worked up Mr. Rogers, so you better follow through.”

Steve was happy to obliged, his mind focusing solely on her as fingers moved over her arms before one hand dipped below the waistband of her shorts, stroking her slowly. Her soft moans were making him ache for her, but she needed to be worshipped like the goddess she was to him first. He pulled back to his knees, his hands withdrawing so he could work her shorts and shirt off, baring her to him.

“Did I ever told you how beautiful you look?”

“I’m fat,” she laughed, taking a pillow from behind her to throw it at him. He caught it effortlessly, setting it down before he pressed a finger to her lips.

“You’re pregnant, not fat. And you look even more radiant carrying our child. Now, do you want me to love you and kick start labor or not?” He didn’t let her answer as he began to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck as hand supported him while the other teased her swollen breast. It was the one thing he loved about the pregnancy when it came to her physical form: her already ample breasts become swollen and more voluptuous. Y/N moaned lewdly as he ran a thumb over her dark nipple, her back trying to arch as her hands moved his hips.

“That’s nice,” she breathed, her legs moving so he could be between them instead of caging her in. “More.”

Steve obliged, taking the stiff peak between his thumb and finger, rolling as he pinched while his mouth sucked at the spot behind her ear. His rigid cock grazed her thigh before his other hand moved to cup her, a finger sliding between her fold. She was wetter than he had thought and he growled against her skin when his fingers delved into her delicate softness, making her hips buck upwards in response. He loved how he could make her feel, push the right buttons, so to speak, to make her whimper, moan, scream. He knew how to get her to come, so he could make this last until she begged. His lips mapped a course along her jaw and down her neck, wrapping his lips around the other perked bud as his finger stroked her walls, teasing her each time as he avoided the spot that would get her going.

“Steve, please,” Y/N whispered, her eyes closing as her head twisted to the side while her fingers gripped the sheets to keep herself grounded. He could feel her chest heave as he sucked at her chest, fingers rolling the one nipple, pulling occasionally, loving the soft mewl she made when he did.

He pulled away from her breast with a loud, wet pop. “Please what, my love,” he smirked, slipping a second finger into her clenching heat, stroking her walls as he fixed his gaze on her. “What do you want, Y/N? Gotta tell me.” He wasn’t playing fair, he new that, but it was also helping to know what she liked as being with child changed a lot of her than just in the physical department.

Y/N looked up at him with pleading eyes, her bottom lips swollen from being bit as she tried to breathe through the intense feelings he was giving her. “Help me to my knees? Fuck me senseless?” she asked in murmur.

Steve looked at her with slight shock. It would take long moments to get her to tell him what she wanted, watching her turn red as a tomato as she stumbled over the words, but this time her pupils were blown and her walls were clenching his fingers as her nipples pulled into even harder peaks. He nodded as he withdrew his hand from her core, bringing the two fingers to his lips and licked them before sucking them clean. He helped her turn, grabbing pillows to help support her body, giving as much comfort as possible. There was some apprehension because she stated she wanted senseless fucking, but wouldn’t that hurt the baby?

“Stop over thinking it,” she replied like she could read his mind, “the baby will be fine. Doctor said so.”

It was all the reassuring he needed before he snaked an arm around her, his fingers finding her clit, rubbing small circles for a moment as he ran his cock through her slick folds before sinking into her dripping core. Her walls clenching around his girth made him growl, his hands moving to grip her hips.

“Just tell me if you need to stop,” he managed out before he started to move his hips, slowly at first to get a sense of what her balance was and if she was still okay with it. Her head hung and she moaned lewdly was all the answer he needed before he sped up, his hips crashing into her ass and the sound of slapping flesh filled the room, mixing with the moans and grunts they made.

They had sex a few times earlier in her pregnancy, but the last few months Y/N had been uncomfortable to even just hug. Steve would be lying if he said that it didn’t bother him, rubbing one or two out during his showers at work and at home. And even if she would initiate, it wouldn’t pan out to more than kissing and snuggling because she was exhausted.

He reached under her, his fingers grazing her swollen belly before cupping one of her breasts, rolling the nipple between his fingers, the action making her make a sound that was between a gasp and a scream. Her walls squeezed him deliciously just as she started to beg him for more, harder. He obliged and surged forward with as much force as he could, her body moving forward as her walls clamped around him. He saw her bury her face into the pillow as she screamed his name, coming around his cock hard, bringing him to his own release. He caught himself from falling on top of her, his lips pressing kisses to her spine and shoulders as he tried to gain his breath back with her. He could still feel her walls flutter around his still hard cock, making him chuckled.

“Round two already?” he teased, fingers tracing along her side, making her shudder.

“I could do this all day, soldier,” she replied breathlessly, “until I go into labor.” She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes bright and lust blown.

Steve only nodded and leaned against her back, his arm wrapping around her before gently moving them to their sides, catching her off guard with a small ‘oof’. “I want to kiss you this time,” he whispered against her ear before nipping the shell, soothing the sharp pain with his tongue. He helped her get comfortable before he moved lazily into her, this time was going to be soft, holding her and feeling her.

This time he was going to give her everything she was too tired for. It only took a few slow, languid strokes before she was whimpering, pulling his hand to her mouth to suck on his thumb, a cue for him she was in need of more stimulation. He adjusted slightly, removing his thumb from her so he could run his hand over her luscious curves before seeking out the bundle of nerves just above where his cock was working her. He drew lazy circles over the nub, his mouth hot at her neck, sucking a marks on her in time with his fingers movements. Her hips started to jerk, throwing the rhythm off as she grew closer to her next release, so he continued to keep his movements the same regardless until she hissed, her hand clenching his wrist tightly.

“Baby?” he asked, stilling himself as he looked at her with concern. She didn’t answer him; instead, she curled herself inward, a rush of air leaving her lungs. “Y/N? What’s wrong?”

“Cramp,” she ground out, fingers still gripping him like a vice. He slipped out of her and moved so he could look at her fully, brows furrowed.

“Cramp? You sure?”

“No?” she breathed. Her other hand was moving over her stomach as her eyes squeezed shut until the lines in her forehead started to relax, her breathing returning to normal. “I’m fine.”

“No,” he replied, getting up to go to their en suite, returning with a cloth. “I think maybe we should stop. Make sure you are really okay.”

“Steve, I’m fine. Really,” Y/N smiled.

“Okay,” he sighed as he cleaned her up, placing a kiss to the inside of her thigh before cleaning himself. “I’ll go get you some water. Do you need to get up?” A small nod was his answer and he held her hand, bracing to let her pull herself out of bed, before she sucked in a sharp breath, almost doubling over as she let the air out in another hiss.

“I…think this isn’t a cramp,” she managed out, looking up at him with knowing look. “I think you need to help me get dressed.” She sat down on the bed as she took another deep breath, eyes closing, hand running over her stomach. Steve grabbed his pajama bottoms off the dresser, pulling them on before hastily finding a shirt before getting one of her sleep shirts that was long and picked up the shorts that was discarded.

“Steve? Hurry,” Y/N rushed, “I don’t think she wants to wait anymore.”


End file.
